The Fwooper
by leeluluirty
Summary: Harry comes into a inheritance. Hes a...Fwooper? One-shot


** [Disclaimer]** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the clock tick down and waited, as he always did each year on his birthday.<br>_12:58 PM_  
>As he watched the clock, he thought about what Ron said about what happens when you come into a inheritance. Ron had already had it, and unsurprisingly, was a fire elemental.<br>_12:59 PM_  
>He wondered if he would become a creature of some kind. But he doubted it. His father was not a creature of any kind, and his mother was a muggleborn. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt agony course through him. It felt like someone had set him on fire, and then was squeezing him into a very small box. Harry yelped as he began to shrink and moaned at the pain that came with was glad his uncle and aunt now take sleep medicine, and that Dudley was out at a friends house because ,other wise, they would hear his screams and yelps as he felt himself changing into something. Harry gave one last moan as he fell into darkness, obvious to the concerned hoots Hedwig gave from her perch in the locked cage, courtesy of Harry`s uncle.<p>

**MNMNMN**  
>Harry opened his eyes slowly, and blinked at the room.<br>Everything was Huge!  
>He got up quickly and hopped over to a mirror. He was some kind of bird! It was then he saw the owls in his room. Owls from his friends, all with packages and letters clutched in their talons.. He was startled when one spoke to him.<br>"Why hello there , little one, do you know where Harry Potter is? I know he is in here, but I dont see him..." Said one of the big owls, which he recognised it as one of Dumbledore's owls.  
>"I am Harry! I just got a creature inheritance" Harry said, his feathers fluffing as he spoke. "Harry, could you get me out of this cage?" Harry looked up, and saw Hedwig looking down at him from her place in the cage, and climbed up to it and used his talons to unlock the cage. Once out, Hedwig stretched her wings, and looked at him before speaking. "Harry! Are you alright?" Harry nodded and watched as the other owls began to talk, having dropped their charges onto the worn down bed. they all turned to Harry and Hedwig began to explain the plan to him. "OK, Harry, its obvious your a bird, but what kind?" Harry looked down at himself, He had a short beak, along with a spiky head and tail of yellow feathers, while all else had very soft yellow feathers. He shrugged, as well as a bird could, and Hedwig went on."We will go to Dumbledore, he should know what you are." The next few days were spent flying to Hogwarts. There were only 3 birds now, sense no other birds owner lived there, nor needed to go there. Dumbledores owl, who Harry learned was named Christopher,knew a back way to Dumbledores office, so they should not have too much trouble. Despite his self jinx, the trip went on without a problem, and they were soon all standing on Dumbledores desk, using Flawkes to translate for them. Dumbledore, as soon as he saw Harry, had put a silencing charm on him. Once Dumbledore knew who he was, his eyes got a familiar twinkle and he got a old looking book, and opened it to a page, and put it down in front of Harry. It read:<br>_'The Fwooper_  
><em>An African bird who's plumage has been used for fancy quills. They come in a variety of colors: orange,pink,lime green or song can drive the listener to insanity eventually. Sold with a silencing charm which needs monthly reinforcement.'<br>_Harry was shocked. He was a Fwooper? Who named these creatures? But now Harry understood why Dumbledore had put that silencing charm on him. But something else confused him more. How had his family managed to get mixed with a bird, this small? Dumbledore must of seen the confusion in Harrys eyes, because he explained it."Fwoopers got mixed in the Evans family because all Fwoopers have a humanoid form. The reason you have not said form is because you are a baby Fwooper, and as such, wont get the other form untill you are of Fwooper age. Dont worry, my boy, it only takes about 3 months for a Fwooper to fully mature." Harry stared at him, beak wide open, he was startled when he felt a wing settle around him in comfort. He smiled inwardly, as he couldn't smile with a beak.  
>At least he had his family.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- Thank you for reading :D And I hope you all review!<p> 


End file.
